


Undeserving

by ImmortalIce



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalIce/pseuds/ImmortalIce
Summary: The game is long over. The participants of Danganronpa 53 try to carry on.





	Undeserving

The game is long over. It's been 6 months. She's watching her girlfriend, Kaede, play the piano.

Maki was never an assassin nor was she ever a child caregiver. She never even lived in an orphanage. The original "Harukawa Maki" (what she desperately wants to believe is her real name) was nothing more than a spoiled rich girl. She knows this from her audition video.

***

“Number 548. My name is [REDACTED].”

“My reason for participating in Danganronpa isn’t because I’m a fan or anything, I’m just here for the fame. After all, Danganronpa characters are popular, right? Oh, and I’m just sick of being in my family’s shadow. All because my great-grandfather invented those Memory Overwriting Lights you use, ugh.”

“Anyway, if I were an Ultimate Student, I’d want to be the Ultimate Florist or the Ultimate Child Caregiver. Not because I like either stupid flowers or stupid children. Just that those talents seem the most pacifistic. I really can’t stand gross violence and stuff. There’s a reason I always skip Chapter Three’s and Five’s” the Maki on-screen said as if this was a widely known fact before continuing on.

“Do I see myself as a victim, killer, or survivor? I don’t care whether I am a victim or a survivor. Either will make me famous- just don’t list me down as a killer.”

***

Maki reflects on the killing game sometimes. The 3rd ‘Chapter’ of the game where in the after trial Korekiyo (or his sister) called her a sad girl who couldn’t believe in the power of love.

She also thinks about the 5th Chapter where the moment she decided that her friends and their promises to rescue Kaito the next morning were meaningless and stormed into the hangar alone was the moment she had doomed both him and Kokichi.

She wonders if the rest of the cast only sees her as the girl who can’t love and the assassin who’s distrust for them killed two of their friends.

She talks to Shuuichi about this when they put on makeshift disguises (he gels down his ahoge and she puts her hair in a bun, they both wear colored contacts.) and go to a local mall. According to the contract, the games would stop as long as there were ‘no traces of any survivors’ in the final season. The Danganronpa assigned therapist is a self-important asshole and Himiko is nothing more than a nuisance who ignored the killing game because it was all ‘fiction.' 

Shuuichi, however, understood. Maki had caught him breaking down once. He believed that he killed Rantaro and Kaede he’d told the pianist his plan and failed to notice her manipulate it into a murder even though it happened right in front of him. He was angry at Ryoma for not keeping some ‘promise’ the two of them made, angry at himself for opening Kaito and Kokichi’s cat-in-the-box mystery and foiling their plan to end the game then and there.

One afternoon Shuuichi surprised her when he sighed and interrupted her as she finished the last bits of his blueberry scone he couldn’t stomach much more of.

“That’s not true, Maki. Maybe this sounds a tad hypocritical to you coming from my mouth but none of our friends would think of you like that. We all went through hell, and you made it to the end. Of course there are side effects, but we’re willing to help you with them- you’re not a heartless girl to anybody. Not to me or Himiko.And not to anybody in the cast, either. You deserve happiness- we all do.”

But the small, wavering smile he wears makes him look somewhat vulnerable as he says this so she dismisses his words as lies and shoves it in the back of her mind.

Kaede’s concert finishes and the music fades out along with her thoughts. The blonde’s silent for a while, waiting for Maki’s feedback.

She thinks about how the music made her feel and finally says “I’m happy.” because that’s the truth, that’s how she always feels when she’s with Kaede.

 

It’s a happiness Harukawa Maki is completely undeserving of.


End file.
